Anarchy Clothing
by MercilessSun
Summary: And yet another anime fanfiction! This time it's Kill La Kill. This is based on my what if scenario for it...What if Ryuko wasn't a failure to Ragyo? OC/Satsuki Matoi, and later on, OC/Satsuki/Ryuko/Ragyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Honnoji Academy-A place where popularity determines how you live. Recently Ryuko Matoi has been trying to dethrone the 'Queen' of the school, Satsuki Kiryuin. But after the Student Counsel election incident, Satsuki took over the entire school system of Japan. After then, her mother, Ragyo, revealed that Ryuko is actually Satsuki's sister. It was said by Ragyo that when she was born, she was a failed experiment by trying to fuse these so-called 'Life Fibers' with Ryuko's heart. But what if she wasn't a failure to Ragyo.**

 **-** Honno City-?'s POV-  
I just woke up in a shitty neighborhood. I looked around, but saw some kids swarming around me. I said to a short kid with brown hair, "Where am I?"

"The wrong place. bub. Now deal with the fury of Lightning-Quick Mataro!"

As soon as he ran to me, I stuck my foot in his face, and said, "Not so fast, are ya? Now tell me where I am!"

"Fine, you're in Honno City. You hungry? I'll take you home and you can eat."

"Thanks, but if it's a trap, then you'll regret it."

"Fine."

As we were walking to his home, I asked, "So what is your name?"

"Mataro Monkonshoku. And yours?"

"Isaac. Tell me, do you know of a girl named Ryuko Matoi?"

"The only Matoi I know of is Satsuki, however, the Ryuko you're speaking of is actually Ryuko Kiryuin, leader of the damn school."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, raised to be the best by her mother, Ragyo. Now, she rules the school with her Elite Four and the powerful Goku Uniforms."

"Goku Uniforms? What, are they just ripping off Dragon Ball Z?"

"What?"

"Nothing. So where is Satsuki?"

"At home with me, and here we are!"

We arrived at a ratty building with a big sign that said 'Mankonshoku Back-Alley Clinic.'

"This is your home?"

"Yeah. Now come inside and say hi to Satsuki Matoi."

We went inside and saw a fat man with glasses, a young girl with brown hair in a bowl cut, a slightly older woman, and a young girl with long black hair.

"Hey dad. I'm back, and I brought a visitor. This is Isaac, and he wanted to meet Satsuki."

Satsuki said, "Wait, I don't know you. Who are you?"

"I am a good friend of Ryuko Matoi."

"Wait, Matoi? That's impossible. I'm the only Matoi, well, now I am."

"What do you mean?"

"About 6 months ago, my father, Isshin, was killed by some woman with a katana. And there are really no clues for me to find her, so I just gave up."

"Wait, why give up? Even if there are no leads, sometimes, you gotta find something out of the ordinary. Let's go!"

-Wreckage of Matoi mansion-

We arrived at the burned down home of Satsuki and Isshin, and she kneeled down and cried. "Father, I'm sorry. I couldn't find your killer. But with Isaac by my side, I will avenge you."

I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "We'll get to the bottom of this." I was then looking around and saw a man with shaggy brown hair and glasses. Before I could say anything, we fell down a trap door.

We kept falling until we landed on a pile of clothes.

I got up and saw Satsuki with a scrape on her forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just need to get out of here."

I picked up a rag for her to wipe off the blood, and we heard a voice in the background say, "More..."

I said, "Who the hell is that?"

The mysterious voice said, "I need more..."

We then saw something jump out from a pile of clothes and latch onto Satsuki!

Satsuki said, "Let go! Please don't do this to me!"

I looked closer at it and it looked like a black sailor's uniform with a red and yellow eye on the right collar side, and a brown eye patch on the right collar side. I couldn't hear anything else but Satsuki trying to stop the sailor uniform from putting itself on her, but ultimately she was forced to put it on. After she put it on, she started to sparkle and shine, and the uniform looked like real revealing black and red armor.

She then said, "Thank you for possibly giving me the power to defeat Ryuko, Senketsu."

"Senketsu?"

"Means 'fresh blood'. Makes sense, don't you think?"

"Certainly does. So how do we get out of here?"

"Leave that to me. Let's fly Senketsu."

I held onto her and she then jumped and we launched out of there. As soon as we landed, I saw that same man with shaggy brown hair, loose white button shirt, glasses and black jeans. Satsuki saw her and said, "Mr. Mikisugi, what are you doing here?"

I said, "Wait who is this?"

He then replied, "I am Aikuro Mikisugi, homeroom teacher for Miss Matoi here. Question is who are you?"

"My name is Isaac. I won't tell my last name, but I am a very close friend of Ryuko Matoi. About 6 months ago, she told me about an emergency with her father. After then, she left me."

"I don't know where you are from, but that wasn't Ryuko Kiryuin, but Satsuki Matoi. Speaking of which, I apologize for dropping you down there, but looks like that Kamui fits you quite nicely."

I replied, "Kamui?"

"Yes. You see, Goku Uiforms possess a small amount of Life Fibers, mostly going from 10% to 30%. However, a Kamui is made of 100% Life Fibers. Very dangerous, but very powerful. I'm amazed you can still be conscious, Satsuki. I thought I'd bring you a couple of things."

He handed Satsuki a medium size katana and a red fingerless glove. "This is a sword that is made of hardened Life Fibers, so it can slice through them. And this is the Seki Tekko. It allows easy blood flow, so the Kamui doesn't quickly drain you."

I said, "Wait. What's going on here? What are Life Fibers?"

He replied, "Life Fibers are special strings that can boost a normal person's abilities. Every person has a certain level of Life Fibers before they go berserk. Lady Ryuko has a Kamui, which means she can withstand all Life Fibers. And I have complete faith that Miss Satsuki here can be the same, and it seems I'm right. How do you not know this?"

"I didn't know this before or even after Ryuko left for her father. Look, we've known each other since elementary school, cause her father has been taking her around the world as a foreign exchange student. But the last place she settled in was in the United States. We've been dating for 5 years until she went back to Japan for her father."

Mr. Mikisugi asked, "She really means a lot, doesn't she?"

"More than you know, sir. All I want to do is protect her, but from what I'm hearing, it just doesn't make sense. It's like if time has changed."

He replied, "That could be it. Please look after Miss Matoi, and I shall give you some answers."

"Yes, sir."

He left, then Satsuki asked, "Would you really protect me?"

"Yes, you seem like a nice person, and I think that with you by my side, things will be easier. So what should we do first?"

"We must go to Honnoji Academy and confront Ryuko. Are you ready?"

"Always. Let's go."

We ran to Honnoji Academy, and in the courtyard stood a really big man. He said, "I am Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Ira Gamagori! What do you seem to be doing, Satsuki Matoi?"

She seemed really nervous, but I stepped in and said, "She wants to speak with Ryuko Kiryuin, and that's the same for me!"

A light shined from the top of the tower and Ryuko Kiryuin stood there. She had black hair with a red fringe in the front, and was wearing a white military general-ish uniform. "And why would you want to speak to me, Matoi?"

She replied, "I want to know what happened to my father, and if you had any involvement."

"I will give you the answer if you defeat one of my club presidents. Fukuroda, present yourself."

A small man with boxing gear said, "Yes, Lady Satsuki."

He jumped down to an instantly built boxing ring and said, "I am Boxing Club President, 2-Star Takaharu Fukuroda. Think you're ready to defeat me, Matoi?"

"I will do what ever it takes. Ready, Senketsu?"

She then got her hand on the tab for the Seki Tekko, pulled it and said, "Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!"

Fukuroda then saw her in Senketsu and said, "You really think you're gonna distract me in that 'clothing'? Cause it changes nothing!"

His left glove then grew to the size of an old TV and split into 200 smaller gloves.

"Satsuki!"

She then blocked them all and blew them away.

Satsuki said, "My name is Satsuki Matoi, and with Isaac by my side, nothing will stop me from finding out what happened to my father!"

She made a single slash with her sword and his clothes ripped, then she said, "Sen-i-soshitsu!" (Fiber Lost)

His Life Fiber then was absorbed into Satsuki's Kamui.

I then said, "Ryuko, I've been looking all over for you."

"And you are?"

"It's me, Isaac. How can you forget your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. I find it unnecessary."

"So that's how it will be. Then I will do whatever it takes to get you back!"

Satsuki then said, "Getting that out of the way, what do you know of my father's death?"

"Ask our mother, sister Satsuki, that is, if you can defeat us all."

I then had a shocked look on my face. "Sister?!"

Satsuki replied, "Yes, I am Satsuki Kiryuin, sister of Ryuko. We can discuss this later, but right now, tell me what I want to know!"

"Fine, I killed our father. I didn't want to, but I had no choice."

I said, "Ryuko...HOW COULD YOU?!"

Ryuko said, "I've had enough of this. Ira, get rid of them now."

"Yes, Lady Ryuko."

He then picked us up and threw us out the front entrance.

I said, "Satsuki, I think we should head home and think about what to do."

"Sounds good."

We got back to the Mankonshoku home, ate Mako's mother's cooking, which was delicious and went to sleep.


	2. I Will Fight for Love!

-Tennessee High School, 6 months ago, Isaac's POV-

I've been dating Ryuko Matoi for several years when she told me she was going back to Japan.

"Why now?"

"There's a problem with my father. Things have been great, but all good things must end."

She kissed my cheek and left.

-Mankanshoku Back-Alley Clinic, now, 2:15 am, Isaac's POV-  
I woke up, panicked, back in Mako's home. I noticed Satsuki cuddling next to me. I smiled at that and went back to sleep.

-6:30 am, Isaac's POV-  
I woke up and Mako was panicking to get ready for school, meanwhile Satsuki was putting on Senketsu in silence. "Everything alright, Satsuki?"

"Yeah, everything's okay."

"I woke up last night and you were cuddled up next to me."

Her face was red and she replied, "I'm sorry, it's just that finally someone can protect me. I know you love Ryuko-"

I then hugged her and said, "It's okay. We all need someone that can be there for us...We have each other."

I went to eat breakfast, and Satsuki smiled.

-Honnoji Academy, 7:30, Isaac's POV-

We got to the class and Mr. Mikisugi was teaching us about the Nazi Regime. About 5 minutes after that, there was a crash outside the classroom and Ira came busting in.

He yelled, "Where is that thief? I know you're here!"

A student next to me got nervous and stood up. "Yes! It was me! I took your Goku Uniform! Now come and take it from me!" He jumped out the window and onto the courtyard. He then changed into the stolen Goku Uniform.

When he did, his strength increased to 3X. He attacked Ira, but none of his attacks worked. Gamagoori grabbed him, punched him out of the Goku Uniform and he smashed into a high section of a wall.

I said, "That was...new."

Mako woke up from her sleep in class and said, "Yeah, that kind of thing happens a lot, so don't worry about it."

-After class, School entrance, Satsuki's POV-  
We just left Mr. Mikisugi's class when we saw the thief strung up. He had a sign around his neck that said 'Here is a pig that tried to forcefully evolve. Now he is slaughtered to put others in their place.'

Isaac said, "I can't believe Ryuko could do this. Sure, she started fights when she was in the US, but she was never like this."

"Maybe time did change. I don't know-"

I then saw a note flying in the wind. I grabbed it and it said 'If you wish to have answers, then come to the wreckage of your home. Oh, and bring Isaac.'

I told Isaac, "I think we have a lead. Let's go!"

"Awesome."

-Wreckage of Matoi Mansion, Satsukis POV-  
We finally got to the mansion, and saw Mr. Mikisugi. I said, "You said you have answers for us?"

He took off his glasses and his clothes magically started to fall off. He said, "Yes, I do. But first, Isaac. You were right on something. Time did change. I had a friend do some research, and found some distorted energy. But, we don't know how to correct it, yet."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Mikisugi!"

"Please call me Aikuro. Oh and here. You need a way to defend yourself."

He handed me a hooded jacket and a sword. "That hood is made of 70% Life Fibers. That sword is also the same as Miss Matoi's."

Isaac said, "Thank you. Now I can protect Satsuki."

I looked at him and smiled.

Aikuro then said, "I think to make some real ground here, you're going to need to defeat the Tennis Club President, Omiko Hakodate. Do that, and I'll tell you more once I find out more. Until then, good luck."

Isaac said, "We can start that tomorrow, but for now let's head home."

"Right."

-Mankonshoku Home, Isaac's POV-

We just got home from the wreckage of Satsuki's home and now having dinner. We then finished and they all went to sleep. I got outside and took out my phone to listen to some music.

Satsuki then went out side and touched me on the shoulder and said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just listening to some music. Wanna listen?"

"Sure."

She sat down next to me, then I gave her 1 of my earbuds. I chaned the song to 'Broken' by Seether and Amy Lee. While she was listening, she put her head on my shoulder and smiled. I smiled back. After 20 minutes, Satsuki fell asleep. I woke her up, then we walked back inside the house to Mako's room. She took off Senketsu, and I quickly turned around.

She said, "You don't have to turn around, I don't mind."

I turned back around and she was in a green bra and panties. I lied down to sleep, and she lied next to me. I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Satsuki."

"Good night, Isaac. And thank you for saying you'd protect me earlier."

"I'd do anything for you."

-End of Chapter-

 **Again thanks for reading. And to those following, thank you. Please review, favorite, and look at my other stuff. Bye. ^^**


	3. Schoolhouse of Fibers

-Unknown basement, 17 years ago, general POV-

Isaac is having another dream, yet this setting is unfamiliar to him. He sees a woman wearing a white dress and had white hair with rainbow colors on the inside, with a baby, along with a small child and her father. The woman is putting Life Fibers into the child, but something went wrong. She then left the baby, as did the father and child. But an hour later, the father took the baby and left the woman.

-Mansion outside of Honno City, same year, general POV-

The man was with the baby, and he then began to change his appearance. He went from a nice looking man, to a hunch-backed old man with an eye patch, a beard, and a small mouse on his left shoulder. He then changed his name from Soichiro Kiryuin to Isshin Matoi, and that baby was then Ryuko Matoi. Isaac then sees her progress through her life, including the relationship she had with him, and then Ryuko with a half of a scissor-like sword, Senketsu, and a fierce determination to find out who killed Isshin.

-Monkonshoku Home, 3:30 am, Isaac's POV-

Yet another dream about Ryuko. This time, it was if I saw her entire life and what was that I saw in the beginning? Who was that woman with the rainbow hair? I see Satsuki, and she was sleeping next to me. So I hold her a little tighter, and she smiles. I then go back to sleep.

-Monkonshoku Home, 6:30 am, Isaac's POV-

I wake up with Satsuki and we get dressed. She puts on Senketsu, and I put on the Life Fiber Hood, which I call 'Hidden Love, Hidden Life.' We then get dressed and head out to Honnoji Academy.

In the courtyard, we see all the students lined up leading up to the Elite Four. The head of the Athletics Department, Uzu Sanageyama looked at us and said, "You think this is a joke? Yesterday after you left school, you sent a letter to the head of the Tennis Club, Omiko Hakodate, calling me out, and challenging my authority! How dare you? And for that, you shall go against Hakodate, and if you lose, you are expelled from Honnoji Academy. However, if in the slight chance, you win, I will forfeit from the Elite Four. And Lady Ryuko has allowed this."

I looked back and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I accept your challenge."

"And you are?"

"The name is Isaac Fennis, and I will defend the honor of Ryuko and Satsuki Matoi!"

"Then step up and show your worth."

I got a few yards in front of Hakodate and a huge tennis court formed in front of us. As that was going on, I then saw visions of Ryuko fighting her, using that same Scissor Sword as a racquet, and beat her, as well as defeating her 2-Star Goku Uniform.

I focused hard and my sword took shape, and it basically became a racquet except without the netting, so I took out a Life Fiber and made a net with it. I also activated my Life Fiber hood. I went nude for a second, but the Life Fibers wove around me and I said, "Life Fiber Total Link! Seven Strike Gear: Hidden Love, Hidden Life!"

The black and red hood became a suit of lightweight armor on my upper half, and I said to Hakodate, "Who's gonna serve first, Hakodate?"

"I will wipe you out for Lady Ryuko."

She swung the ball to the right, but I ran to the right and it went right past her. Sanageyama said, "1 point, in favor of Fennis. Get your head in the game, Hakodate!"

"Yes, sir!"

I swung the ball and it went a little to the left. She countered, and it went hard right, but I dove in, and it went past her again.

"2 points, 1 more and Fennis wins."

Hakodate was furious and her spyglass had a crack in it. "I won't let a no star punk like you win against a 2-Star!"

"And yet, I'm winning. Not trying to sound like an ass, but aren't 2-stars supposed to be good at this?"

"How dare you disrespect me, or Mister Sanageyama!"

As I served, I said, "I told you before, I don't know what you're talking about!"

I served it so hard that the ball went past her and slammed into the wall, stopping it. She was so furious, she charged at me with her huge mace-like racquet, but I blocked her, but then I extended the blade and sliced her 2-Star Goku Uniform off, and said, "Sen-I-Soshitsu!"

The uniform was shredded, and I absorbed the Life Fibers.

Uzu Sanageyama said, "I'll say I'm quite surprised. Omiko is the best in all of Honnoji Academy, and she was going to defeat all of Japan's tennis players. I never thought an American could beat her. I will keep my part. Lady Ryuko, I apologize, but I must resign as the Athletics Head." He took off his 3-Star Uniform and left the Academy.

Ryuko stepped down from the tower and said, "I must commend you for your match against Hakodate, but this is not over. I don't know who you are, but if you keep meddling in my affairs, you will see how dangerous the Kiryuin family is."

"Then bring it. You are not the Ryuko I know, and I will do anything to bring the real you back."

"I'd like to see you try. And Satsuki, I think you'll see mother soon."

Satsuki said, "Good. Let's get to class Isaac."

I got out of the armor and said, "Right."

-Monkonshoku Home, after school, Isaac's POV-

We finally finished school, and Satsuki said to me, "Think we should find Mr. Mikisugi so we can get more answers?"

"Not a bad idea, but I don't know where he is."

We then found a note floating onto the floor. 'Usual place.'

I said, "Guess that settles it, back to your former home."

-Wreckage of Matoi Mansion, 30 minutes later, Isaac's POV-

We see Mr. Mikisugi, and he says, "Ah, how excellent for you to show up here. And how are you liking your 'Seven Strike Gear'?"

"It's not bad, Mr. Mikisugi. So I think we would like some answers now, such as who you really are."

He took off his glasses, pulled his hair back, his clothes started to fall off and said, "I suppose you're right on that, Mr. Fennis. I am Aikuro Mikisugi of the secret organization known as...Nudist Beach."

I said, "Sure whatever, so did you find anything out about the time change situation?"

He seemed a little disappointed from my answer, shrugged it off and said, "Yes, it seems something threw time off, and now it seems like if time were flowing normally, Ryuko Matoi, as you called her, would switch places with Satsuki, and Miss Matoi, you wouldn't know Ryuko was your sister until after some battle with your mother."

Satsuki said, "Really? I couldn't imagine myself as a dictator of an academy. Perhaps I was a different person back then."

Aikuro continued. "Now we don't know how to change it, but for now, you're going to have to live in this alternate timeline. Oh, and I apologize for what I have done and will do. Please see that this is for the best."

I said, "...Ok. Well, thank you for all that has been done. We'll be off now."

-Monkonshoku Home, 30 minutes, Satsuki's POV-

We got back to Mako's home and Mako said, "Isaac, Satsuki, where have you been?"

I said, "Sorry, we were a little pre-occupied."

We ate dinner, and Isaac went outside to listen to some music. I followed him and asked, "Mind if I joined you?"

Isaac said, "Sure, want anything specific to listen to, or just anything will do?"

"The latter."

Isaac gave me an ear bud and put on the 1st RWBY opening. I smiled at him and we listened to some similar music for about 20 more minutes.

We both got out of our clothes and I said, "Thank you for saying you'd fight for my honor."

"It's as I've said before, I'll do anything for you."

We both stared into each other's eyes and I kissed him.

Isaac looked away and I said, "I'm sorry. I know you love Ryuko, but I can't hold back these feelings any more. No one has every protected-"

He then kissed me back and he said, "Don't be sorry. Ryuko left me. I'm glad to have met you."

I smiled and we both fell asleep.

-Meanwhile in the basement of the Kiryuin Estate, Ragyo Kiryuin's POV-

I had just been informed that my oldest daughter had been starting some trouble at school. It seems I may have to step in soon. Nothing will stop me from having the Primordial Life Fiber from taking over the universe. My family had always been tasked with protecting it. Soon, the Covers will harvest the humans, and nothing will stop...Wait, what is this black...thing on the Primordial Life Fiber? It looks like a leech.

I took it off and saw something incredible. It looked like Ryuko being where Satsuki is, separated from my love, and Satsuki is in Ryuko's place, though a little out of control...They both conspire against me! It seems this leech is a blessing.

"Nui Harime!"

And then the Grand Courtier came in with her small body, pink dress, summer hat and parasol. She said, "Yes, Lady Ragyo?"

"I want you to take this leech to the labs and find as much as you can. It seems things have become more interesting..."

-END-

-Thank you for reading the latest chapter. It really makes me happy to see people care about something like this...(In DBZA Popo's voice) Bye.-


	4. Matching Outfits! Pt 1

-Honnoji Academy courtyard, Isaac's POV-

I guess now is better than any other time for another dream about Ryuko fighting the students of Honnoji Academy. She seemed to be part of a Student Council Election fight. It was her against the Elite Four. She beat Ira by getting past some kind of armor with a new form of Senketsu, then she fought Hoka Inumuta, the Head of the Informative Committee, who forfeit.

Then was the head of the non-athletic committee, Nonon Jakuzure, who nearly destroyed the courtyard, but with a couple of new forms of Senketsu, finally silenced her.

Last but not least, it was then her against Uzu Sanageyama. Uzu activated his Goku Uniform, the Blade Regalia Mk II, but before they could fight, it was interrupted by a woman with curly blonde hair, pink dress, parasol, eye patch on her left eye, and a purple Scissor Blade. She quickly undid Uzu's Goku Uniform, and made Ryuko pissed off...and with a reason. Cause she said she was the one who killed her father. And with that rage, Ryuko changed into a monster mutated by Senketsu.

-Monkonshoku Home, 6:30 am, Isaac's POV-

Well, that was an interesting dream. Hell, I've been at Honnoji Academy for 3 months, and after defeating Hakodate, Ryuko sent all club presidents after us. I woke up next to Satsuki and said, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

She looked at me with a cute smile and said, "Better, now that I'm with you. Ready for the hell that is Honnoji Academy?"

"You know I am with 'Hidden Love, Hidden Life.'"

We got dressed, ate, and got to Honnoji Academy, where everyone got lined up in the courtyard. We got lined up as well, and when Ryuko got up on the top of the tower and said, "Students of Honnoji Academy! Today starts the Student Council Election Battle Royale! The way this goes is that unlike normal Student Council Elections where someone elects someone else, you elect yourself by fighting everyone else. You have 1 week to fight each other. Then at 8:30 on Monday, you meet back here to do the Sudden Death match. Whoever wins will have a brand new Goku Uniform. Good luck!"

Ryuko left and that's when the chaos ensued. Every 1-Star student and a few no stars fought each other. I saw the Elite Three leave and Ira had what looked like a car key. He then drove off in a pink convertible. I said to Satsuki, "So what do you want to do: fight everyone and tire yourself out, or just wait until these dumbasses wear themselves out and get ready for the Sudden Death match?"

"I think I'll wait it out. Besides, we have a whole week to ourselves. I say after the 3 months of fighting these 1 and 2-Star idiots, we deserve a break."

"Alright. It's settled. We get ready for the Elite Three!"

-Monkonshoku Back-Alley Clinic, Satsuki's POV-

We just got home from Honnoji Academy, and Mako and her family were drinking tea and acting like nothing was happening.

I asked Mako, "Why aren't you taking part, Mako?"

She said, "It'd be best that I don't take part of the madness, besides, I'm not as strong as you and Satsuki are. So go have fun."

Mako's father said, "Hey, why don't you take a road trip? I just scammed the owner of a scooter shop, so have a nice and safe trip."

"Thanks, Mr. Monkonshoku. Ready, Satsuki?"

"Yeah. Let's go Isaac."

We took a few things and settled on going to her old place.

-Wreckage of Matoi Mansion, Satsuki's POV-

We arrived at my old home. Isaac and I finally were alone and he asked, "So why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Satsuki?"

"What's there to tell ya? I used to have a good family, but when I was 1, that's when Ryuko was born. My mother did a few experiments on her to fuse her with Life Fibers, and it worked. After that, a month later, my father and I left, and we changed from the Kiryuin family to the Matoi family. I was then in a boarding school for a while until I was able to go to high school. And as you know, 9 months ago, my father called me for something, and that's when Ryuko killed him."

I shed a tear, and that's when Isaac hugged me. I held him close and smiled. I looked up at him with a smile and he smiled back.

He said to me, "I don't believe Ryuko did it either. Hell, I've had dreams recently about the different times. Apparently, YOU were the leader of Honnoji Academy, not Ryuko. And she basically did all the things you did, except without me. She even did the Elite Four Battle. You want to know how she did it?"

"Yes. I think Senketsu may want to hear this as well."

We sat down on a patch of ground and he said, "So she first went against Ira, and she had quite some trouble. His 'Shackle Regalia' was so impenetrable, and every time she hit him, he would gain that much strength until he released it and unleashed the 'Scourge Regalia.' But after a few tries, she trusted Senketsu in a crazy plan. She got into the mummy-wrap of the 'Shackle Regalia,' and sliced it to ribbons with a new form of Senketsu: Senjin."

I asked, "Senketsu has different forms?"

"It seems so. Then came Hoka Inumuta, who brought out his 'Probe Regalia,' ad pretty much intimidated her into have him forfeit the match. So I don't think he'll be much of a threat."

"Well I know Hoka loves his data more than anything, so that would make sense. Who was next?"

"Nonon Jakuzure then challenged Ryuko, and unleashed the 'Symphony Regalia.' She then blasted loud classical music powerful enough to destroy the entire stage, but Ryuko unlocked yet 2 more forms of Senketsu: Shippu, which allowed her to fly, and Mubyoshi, which reflected the sound back to her. After that, she then shredded the 3-Star uniform with her Scissor Blade."

"Scissor Blade? And even more forms of Senketsu?"

Senketsu was listening and said, "I didn't even know I had different forms, Satsuki."

"Neither did I, Senketsu."

Isaac asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"My uniform."

"He talks?"

"Yeah, but from what I can tell, only I can hear him. Anyways, what happened with Sanageyama?"

"Now this is where it gets weird. He stepped up to the plate, so to speak, and activated his 'Blade Regalia Mk II.' But before they could start attacking, some blonde girl with a pink attire and eyepatch interrupted the match, somehow undid Uzu's uniform, and revealed that she killed Isshin Matoi. That infuriated Ryuko and she was mutated by the Life Fibers of Senketsu and her unlimited rage. But it was Mako that saved her, by smacking some sense into Ryuko."

"Oh. That's both good and not good. Then what happened?"

"I don't know. That's when I woke up."

"Oh. Well, at least we know how things will end up."

We then heard to Mr. Mikisugi say, "Or so you think, Miss Matoi. Nice to see you get away from this chaos."

We saw him with a man with a Mohawk. I then said, "Who is this?"

"Isaac, Satsuki, I'd like you to meet Tsumugu Kinagase. He's my back-up. He'll be watching the Sudden Death match from a distance to see if anything bad happens."

Isaac said, "Nice to have a back-up plan, but I don't think you have to worry about Satsuki going berserk from Senketsu. Besides, that was just Ryuko in the original timeline."

Aikuro then replied, "And how do you know that?"

"Somehow I am getting memories of the original timeline, such as Ryuko not fusing with Life Fibers with this woman with rainbow-colored hair. I don't know who that is."

I said, "That happens to be my mother, Ragyo Kiryuin."

Aikuro asked, "What else did you see?"

"I saw all the fights against Ryuko and the Elite Four, all the way to her going mad from seeing this woman with blonde hair, a pink dress, and a pink eyepatch over her left eye."

"That is Nui Harime, the Grand Courtier of Ragyo, and Ryuko's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?!"

"Correct."

"That bitch is mine."

"She's all yours. So Mr. Mikisugi, what brings you here besides introducing us to Tsumugu?"

"Yes, I have something I think you may want to look at, you father's research journal."

I took it and looked at the entries. It not only contained information on Senketsu, but also a weapon that looked like a giant pair of scissors. "Isaac, I think this is the Scissor Blade you were talking about."

Isaac saw it and one part was red while the other was purple. "You're right. In my dreams, I saw Ryuko get the red part of the Scissor Blades and was told by him to find the person that has the other half. Nui Harime had the other half."

I asked, "Aikuro, where is this 'Scissor Blade?'"

"I'm not sure. I looked around what was your house before you put on Senketsu, and found nothing, but there were shards of it on the floor in his lab. If you want I can get them, take them to the Nudist Beach secret HQ and make a new weapon"

I said, "With what's about to happen, I think that's a good idea. Isaac, would you like a new weapon?"

"I think I'm good. As long as I got Hidden Love, Hidden Life, my blade shall always be sharp. But you're welcome to be as prepared as we need to be."

I said, "I guess we'll see you in a week. And wish us luck against the Elite Three."

Aikuro replied, "That I will, but beware of Uzu, Isaac. After that tennis match with Hakodate, he joined the Student Council Election fight, so be careful."

"Will do. Ready to go, Satsuki?"

"Yeah."

We got on the scooter and rode back to Honno City. But before we could get back into the city limits, the scooter stopped.

-Highway to Honno City, Isaac's POV-

"The hell is wrong with this thing?!"

I looked at the scooter and it looked like the gas gauge was broken, cause it looked like it was on full, but it was now empty. "Guess we'll have to walk to a gas station. Either that or hitchhike."

Satsuki said, "I think I'd like to walk with you."

"Alright, I'll walk the scooter, and you walk next to me."

We walked for about 15 minutes until we saw a pink convertible. It was Ira Gamagori. He said, "Need a lift?"

"Does it require a fight?"

"Don't worry. We will fight in the Sudden Death match, but for now, we are fellow students going home."

"Then don't mind if I do. Satsuki, you wanna ride shotgun?"

"I think I'd like to sit in the back with you."

"Sounds good."

Ira then said, "Better not do anything nasty back there, I just got this car."

"Ok, we won't." We got in the back and put the scooter in the trunk.

He started driving when we noticed some big hot rods. "Ira, what's going on?"

"Trouble. It seems the Automotive Airsoft Club is after me. After Lady Ryuko sent the club presidents after you, some formed mergers, the one you see here is of the Automotive and Airsoft clubs. I'll handle this."

He stopped the car and activated his Goku Uniform. He went nude for a second, but he was then wrapped in bandages and said, "Three-Star Goku Uniform! Shackle Regalia!"

They kept shooting him with airsoft guns and he was literally swelling with power and said, "YES! This is the drive I need! The pure pain that gets me through life. I may shed a few tears, but I have the strength to wipe them away!"

I then saw the day Ira Gamagori met Ryuko.

-3 years ago, Japan Junior High School, Isaac's POV-

Ira Gamagori is now in his last year of high school when he hears of Ryuko Kiryuin, daughter of the head of Revocs Corp, completely taking over the entire junior high school.

When he got there, he noticed some bullies running from someone, and saw a young Ryuko Kiryuin wearing a girl's school uniform and holding a katana in its sheath. She said, "And you are?"

"I am Ira Gamgori, 3rd year high school student, and I ask why you are taking over the school."

"It's because the school is run by those who think that power is all you need, and through that act, have made everyone weak. But I don't find that as a good quality. You always need that resolve, otherwise how would you wipe away your own tears?"

"I understand. How long do you have until you can be high school?"

"3 years."

"Then I will wait for you, Lady Ryuko."

-Highway to Honno City, now, Isaac's POV-

Ira was still getting shot by the Automotive Airsoft Club and said, "That's right! Punish me. I'm close to the climax! Just a few more hits..."

His bandages burst open and he wore some very hard and thick armor. "Activate! Three-Star Goku Uniform! Scourge Regalia!"

Satsuki said, "A 2-stage Goku Uniform. Amazing!"

Ira then summoned a bunch of whips and completely obliterated the club. He then went back to normal and said, "Next time, pay attention to the rules of the road. You alright, Fennis and Matoi?"

I got up and said, "Yeah. That was amazing. But looks like your car took some hits."

"Ah, she'll be fine."

He got back into the car and on the way to a gas station, I said, "You really are loyal to Ryuko, aren't you?"

"That I am. I admire her sense of strength, and I will follow her to anywhere."

"I understand you, and I feel the same towards with Satsuki." She heard that and blushed.

"We're here. And Fennis. Don't think that we are enemies or friends. I was just being a good person, but I will not hold back during the Sudden Death Match. And that's the same with you, Satsuki. Take care."

We got out of the car and took the scooter out. I got it filled with gas, and we drove back to the Monkonshoku home.

-Monkonshoku home, Satsuki's POV-

We just got back from meeting Tsumugu, getting shot at by the Automotive Airsoft Club and being saved by Gamagori's Shackle and Scourge Regalia. Right now, I just want to relax with Isaac. He goes back outside to listen to music while people are still fighting. I follow and say, "Mind if I join?"

"No, you're always welcome."

I sit down and he gives me an earbud, and we listen to a few songs like 'Reminded' (Drowning Pool), 'The Game' (Disturbed) and 'Pheonix' (Breaking Point). I asked him, "Why do you listen to music like this?"

"Every since I turned 10, I've always liked rock and metal, and I've never stopped loving it. It's a way of showing that I have emotions to myself, and it's always going to be proof that through all the hell we go through, I wil never change."

I shed a tear and said, "That was beautiful."

He kissed me and said, "And so are you, Satsuki Matoi."

We got done listening to music and about 20 minutes later, stopped, got undressed for bed and spooned to sleep.

-Hidden Kiryuin Mansion basement, Ragyo Kiryuin's POV-

After some time, I have thought of what this 'Time Leach' could be to us. Nui is now back. "Well, do you have any news for us regarding the Leach, Nui Harime?"

"Yes. Lady Ragyo. It seems this leach feeds off time energy and distorts it when feeding off a huge source of power, that's why it was on the Primordial Life Fiber. But now, since it's not on the Life Fiber, it is weakened."

"Then in that case, please put it on the Primordial Life Fiber. And when Ryuko comes back, please welcome her back as you please."

-END-

 **Thank you for reading Anarchy Clothing-Matching Outfits Part 1. Please look forward to Isaac and Satsuki fighting Ira Gamagori, Hoku Inumuta, and Nonon Jakuzure. Take care.**


	5. Matching Outfits! Pt 2

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to Anarchy Clothing! In the last chapter, Isaac and Satsuki were informed of the Student Counsel Election, and began to prepare for the Sudden Death match against the Elite Three and No-Star Uzu Sanageyama! In this chapter, the fighting will commence. Hope you enjoy!**

-Honnoji Academy, 1 week later, Isaac's POV-

Damn. Satsuki and I just finished training or the Sudden Death match and just got back to Honnoji Academy courtyard and there were the few remaining student and of course, the Elite Three, and no-star Uzu Sanageyama.

Ryuko got on top of the tower and said, "I congratulate all who have survived the last week. But now comes the true challenge: The Sudden Death Match!"

5 huge pillars then rose up from the pillar and Ryuko said, "These pillars are your next obstacles. Climb to the top and the match will begin."

I said to Satsuki, "Ready?"

She nodded to me and I replied, "Good. Then let's go!"

Satsuki and I jumped up to the top of our tower quickly, kicking some ass along the way, and when we got to the top, we saw all the Elite Three members and Uzu Sanageyama.

Ryuko then said, "Congrats, Elite Three, Uzu, Isaac, and dear sister. Now, you must fight each other, until there is only one."

Ira then said, "Lady Ryuko, we have a proposition. Let us fight Fennis and Matoi, one-on-one."

Nonon continued on what Ira said, "It would be fair that way. Don't you agree, Lady Ryuko?"

Ryuko said, "I allow this. Then who is the first fighter?!"

Ira replied, "That would be me and Matoi. Get ready, Satsuki!"

He jumped to a newly formed stadium, and Satsuki followed suit.

Satsuki said, "Are you ready, Gamagori?"

He said, "As ready as I'll ever be Matoi." He then activated his Goku Uniform and said, "Three-Star Goku Uniform! Shackle Regalia!"

He was wrapped in the bandages, and said, "How do you like the Shackle Regalia?"

She said, "Eh, I think I'll get bored of it soon enough."

She then pulled the tab of the Seki Tekko and the Life Fibers of Senketsu weaved around her and tightened. "Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!"

She got into the armor-like form of Senketsu, and took out her new sword, a red-tinted katana, made of the remaining pieces of the Scissor Blade. "You will be the first to taste my blade...Let's go!"

She rushed towards him and kept striking Gamagori, but he was absorbing all the blows and swelling with that power. "You think that's a good idea, Matoi? You already saw what is about to happen...Activate! Scourge Regalia!"

He was then in the thick armor of the Scourge Regalia, and Satsuki said, "I know, but you better not underestimate me!" She then struck at Gamagori and the armor started to crack.

He then swung at her, but with her enhanced reflexes, she grabbed his huge arm, moved around it, and punched him through his helmet. "As I said before, you better not underestimate the might of the Matoi family!"

He went back into the Shackle form, and said, "I don't know how you were about to get through my Scourge Regalia, but it won't happen again!"

She decided to not strike him, o he brought out his spiked whips and whipped himself to the Scourge form again, and charged at her. His cut was gone and said, "No matter how sharp your blade may be, you will never defeat my Scourge Regalia!"

She replied and said, "Then let's debunk that theory!"

He went back into the Shackle Regalia, but Satsuki was nowhere. "Where are you Matoi?!"

He then felt a hand on his chest and heard Satuki say, "What's wrong? Don't like a woman getting this close to you? Well don't worry, it won't be that long. Transform! Senketsu Sanjin!"

-Wreckage of Matoi Manor, yesterday, Isaac's POV-

We finished with the training, and an hour ago, we got a message from Aikuro. We saw him there with a new sword for Satsuki.

He said, "There's your new weapon. We tested it before, and it is powerful enough to cut any Goku Uniform or Kamui."

Satsuki said, "Good, gives me a greater chance to defeat my sister and bring her to better senses."

I said, "Good we got the sword, but remember Satsuki. With Ira's Shackle and Scourge Regalia, you need to get close when he transforms back to the Shackle."

She kissed my cheek and said, "Don't worry, I got this."

-Back to the fight, Isaac's POV-

She then got blades on parts of Senketsu and it tore the Scourge Regalia to shreds. She then took out the sword and attacked the last part of the Goku Uniform on his chest. "Sen-I-Soshitsu!"

He then was on the floor, with a little bit of blood on his lip. "I must say, I'm impressed Matoi."

"Thanks for that, I didn't mean any of what happened, just a little in 'the zone.' I just want to help my little sister."

"I understand. Now is Hoka Inumuta, you don't have to worry about him."

"Thanks for the advice."

Ryuko said, "So who is the next fighter? Fennis, are you going to join?"

Hoka replied, "No, Lady Ryuko, I shall fight Satsuki. What I just witnessed will be very crucial for my research."

Ira jumped off and landed next to Mako and watched us in silence. Hoka then jumped on and said, "That was truly spectacular, Matoi. I must admit, I'm not much of a fighter, but I'll give it my best shot."

His Goku Uniform activated and said, "Three-Star Goku Uniform! Probe Regalia!"

He was then in a one-piece jumpsuit with keyboards on his arms and legs, and had some covering over his face.

Satsuki said, "Probe Regalia, hm? Doesn't look like it would do much, but I have a feeling I could be wrong." She went back Shippu to normal armor Senketsu, and had her sword at the ready.

Ryuko then said 'Fight!" And they dashed to each other. As Satsuki kept swinging the sword, Hoka kept dodging and countered every now and then. He then said, "I admire your enhanced abilities from Senketsu, but let's see if you can do more than blindingly strike at me."

He then turned invisible and rapidly kicked Satsuki. She thought to herself, 'How can I beat an enemy I can't see?'

Senketsu said, "Let me handle this! Senses...ENHANCE!"

Her eyes then looked like a cheetah's, and she could smell and hear better. She focused and heard a quick step to the right and went to dash and strike. As soon as she went to strike, he reverted back to his normal form and said, "I forfeit."

I said, "What?!"

Ryuko said, "What is the meaning of this, Inumuta?"

"I apologize, Lady Ryuko. But I thought you would have known, this data is more than important. I forfeit as Head of the Informative and Strategic Committee."

He then took off his Goku Uniform, and left the stadium.

Ryuko then said, "Who is the next challenger?"

Nonon Jakuzure said, "I think it's time I make my entrance, Lady Ryuko. You better be ready, Matoi."

I said, "No. I'm tired of waiting. I will be your next opponent, Jakuzure."

Ryuko said, "Should be interesting. Then take your place and show your worth, Fennis."

I jumped onto the stadium and Nonon made some flashy march with her band, and I looked at her with a weirdly shocked face. "Ready to start this, Nonon?"

"You shall see that making Sanageyama was a mistake, and I shall make you regret it!"

She activated her Goku Uniform, and as the Life Fibers formed around her, she said, "Three-Star Goku Uniform! Symphony Regalia Grave!"

She now had a pink jumpsuit with bone-like objects on it, and her band-leader hat was the same. But the biggest change was that there were giant speakers attached to it. "Oh, come on! That's not even a uniform!"

I said, "If you're bringing your A-game, then I guess I should as well! Life Fiber Total Link! Seven Strike Gear Hidden Love, Hidden Life!"

She said, "I never understood why you would name your 7 Strike Gear that. Love and life should never be kept away. Let's get this show started!"

She started the fight by playing loud music, so loud that I couldn't move at first! "I don't mind music, but what the hell?!"

I got up and held my sword. "I think it's time for a change of tune!"

I ran towards her, but she started shooting sharp, literally SHARP notes at me, and I just stood in the defensive mode, swinging at very note coming my way. I then focused and gave my sword a small hook. With that, I then too a note, swung it around and threw it back to Nonon. She quickly dodged it and said, "Nice try, but my song will always play, while yours is about to end, Fennis!"

The back of the Grave then started to shift and got jet engines on the back and she said, "Next form! Symphony Regalia De Capo!"

She kept launching sharp notes at me, and when I threw another note at her, she took it, crushed it, and said, "You've done well, but let's see how you fare against this fine piece of wood, you ASSHOLE!"

She then opened a compartment on the bottom and a giant flute missile came flying towards me.

I said, "That's not fair!"

I then grabbed it, turned it around and sent it her way. "From me, to you!"

The flute missile hit her and the speaker airship fell apart. As Nonon was falling, I focused and Hidden Love, Hidden Life grew wings out of its own Life Fibers! I then grabbed her and put her back on the stadium.

She said, "Why?"

"Because I don't want it to be that easy, I see the true power of this Goku Uniform, and if it is destroyed, then I want to see the full extent. Now let me play my music!"

I had my phone on me, and I turned on the 1st RWBY theme. "Now let's fight!"

She came at me with her baton, but I countered, and sliced off her Goku Uniform.

-Honnoji Academy, during the fight, Nonon's POV-

So this is how it ends? Well, Lady Ryuko, at least, we'll be friends right?

I turn towards her, and as my Life Fibers unravel and leave me, I shed a tear.

-Honnoji Academy, Isaac's POV-

I sliced off Nonon's Symphony Regalia, and said, "Sen-I-Soshitsu!"

Nonon said, "I admire your sense of music. Please take it easy on Sanageyama. That monkey may be an ass, but he's a good friend."

"Will do."

She then jumped off, quickly got into a track suit like Inumuta, and got next to Ira and Hoka.

Ryuko said, "Very good. Well, Sanageyama, I believe it is time for you to fight Fennis and reclaim your place as the Head of the Athletics Committee."

Uzu looked at her and said, "Yes, Lady Ryuko. Well Fennis, you will regret insulting me, defeating my tennis club president and making me quit the Elite Four!"

I said to him as he jumped onto the stadium, "As I said before, I did no such thing. And with you quitting the Elite Four, that's on you!"

Hidden Love, Hidden Life went back to the hood form, and I brought out my sword. I then said, "Hey, Satsuki. Please lend Sanageyama your sword."

Uzu said, "Why are you doing this?"

"I want this fight to be fair. No Life Fibers, just a sword fight between 2 honorable men."

Satsuki threw the sword to Uzu, he then caught it, and said, "Thank you...Now let's fight!"

He charged at me, but I blocked, and when I went to swing, he dodged. We both charged, and his face had the ace of determination. He over-powered me, and when he knocked me down, I dodged his next attack, and swung my sword at him. He blocked and grabbed my sword. With every attack, I got out of the way, and when I found an opening, I took Satsuki's sword from him, and when I went to attack him, he said, "I forfeit."

Ryuko said, "Why are you doing this, Sanageyama?"

"I apologize, Lady Ryuko. But after witnessing Fennis in battle, I now realize that what he said is true. It was not him that challenged me and pissed me off, but I don't know who it was. I see that he has true honor and courage in his heart, and will do anything for who he truly cares for."

"I understand."

He jumped off the stadium and sat with Hoka, Nonon, Ira and Mako. Ryuko then said, "Congratulations, Fennis. Now your last challenge is Satsuki."

"I will not do that!"

"But you must. I said that only one will stand."

"And I refuse!"

A cute voice said, "Oh my, Ryuko. It seems you have your hands full with this one."

Ryuko said, "Nice for you to join us, Nui Harime."

When I heard that, I had an angry look on my face, and gripped my sword tighter. Satsuki jumped up to me and said, "Isaac, calm down."

"Fine." I had a neutral expression and sheathed my sword. "My name is Isaac Fennis. Who are you?"

Nui said, "I am Nui Harime, lover of Miss Ryuko, and assistant to her mother. I hear you've been starting some real trouble. Well, her mother is not too pleased, especially since you're doing that with her older daughter, Satsuki. We will see each other again, but for now, I'm taking Ryuko back to her mother. I bid you a good day."

She and Ryuko then left, and I fell to the floor exhausted. Satsuki jumped to me and said, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, let's go home."

-Monkonshoku Home, Isaac's POV-

We just got home from the Student Counsel Election sudden death match, and after meeting Ryuko's girlfriend, Nui Harime, I'm too damn tired to care about any of that. I'm laying on my bed, relaxing to some music when Satsuki lays next to me. I pause the music, and Satsuki says, "Done for the day?"

"After all that's happened, I'd say so. Ready to sleep?"

"Yeah." She took off Senketsu, and slept next to me.

-Kiryuin Mansion, Ragyo's POV-

Soon will be the time to strike. Nui just came back with Ryuko, and is now in Ryuko's room, 'pleasuring' her. I have put the Time Leech back on the Primordial Life Fiber, and the Covers will be ready to turn every human into Life Fibers...I'm coming for you, dear daughter Satsuki...  
-END-

 **There you have it. I did do better on writing combat, seeing as how it's not extremely one-sided. Looks like Ragyo wil release the Covers soon, and she could be coming for Satsuki...Will Isaac and Satsuki stand a chance? Will Ryuko come to her senses and help Isaac and Satsuki stop their mother? Can Isaac destroy this 'Time Leech?' Will love conquer all? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z Abridged!...Er, I mean, next chapter of Anarchy Clothing! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Stripped of Power

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the final chapter of Anarchy Clothing: Stripped of Power! In the last chapter, Isaac and Satsuki defeated all the members of the Student Counsel of Honnoji Academy, and met Nui Harime. In this chapter...well, shit gets crazy! Hope you enjoy, and I would really appreciate if you wrote a review.**

-3 miles of Honno City Bay, 2 weeks later, Isaac's POV-

After the Student Counsel fight, it all went to hell. Ryuko's mother arrived for some kind of festival, but it was a trap. She trapped all the people in these suits called 'Covers,' and pretty much took control of Japan. She also kidnapped Satsuki, and all I have left of Satsuki is the sword made of the remains of Isshin's Rending Scissors. The Elite Four, head of the Sewing Club, and I took refuge in Nudist Beach's ship, the SS Naked Sun.

Aikuro had us in the conference room there, and showed us this machine that would pretty much suck the people out of the Covers. I wasn't really paying attention. I was just looking out the window, thinking about Satsuki. I then heard Ira say, "Fennis."

"Hm?"

I turned towards them and Aikuro said, "You got anything for us?"

"No."

"Good. You'll be the frontline for the assault on Ragyo. We got Ira taking out most of the Covers, and escorting all the people back here; Nonon is gonna be getting Satsuki back for you; Uzu will take care of Nui Harime; and you will take care of Ragyo. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect. Hey, Uzu. Give this to Satsuki when you get her." He throw him her sword.

"I will. Good luck to you all."

Shiro Iori then said, "Before you leave, I have something for you all. New 3 Star Goku Uniforms for you all, and I also enhanced your Seven Strike Gear, Isaac."

"Thanks, Shiro."

Aikuro ended with, "Alright, Nudist Beach. Let's roll out!"

-Honno City, Isaac's POV-

We just docked at the city, and Ira took off in a rage, punching the Covers and sucking the people out of it; the others drove off in a Jeep while I took off on a motorcycle. We got to the entrance of Honnoji Academy, and I saw Ragyo at the top of the tower, laughing maniacally. She then saw us enter and sent the Covers after us. Uzu and I then attacked them, and when the Life Fibers unraveled, the people then dropped, and I said, "Quick! At the end of the road is the rescue ship!"

I then activated my communicator and said, "Aikuro! Tsumugu! Get out here and help these people back to the Naked Sun. With all these Covers, it'll be too dangerous for them to go."

He then replied, "You got it. DTR units, GO!"

We saw these 2-legged robots jump from the Naked Sun to Honnoji Academy. It was most of the Nudist Beach agents in these robots escorting the rescued back to the Naked Sun.

I then heard Nonon say, "Hey, Fennis, I may need your help."

"What's up Jakuzure?"

"It seems Lady Ragyo was real paranoid about Satsuki escaping, and she made Life Fiber copies of us. Since you know how to beat us, come help me!"

"Sure thing. I'm on my way. Aikuro, make sure that everyone gets back safely. And Uzu, good luck!"

-Satsuki's Cage, Isaacs POV-

I just got to where Satsuki was taken, and Nonon was real exhausted. I said to her, "You take it easy. I got this.."

I then activated my Seven Strike Gear, and it looked slimmer, and felt stronger. The Life Fiber copies of the Elite Four then oked at me with angry faces, and I took out my sword. "Come get it, you Life Fiber bastards!"

I rushed at the copy of Gamagori, and stabbed straight through his Shackle Regalia, and he unraveled. Then came Inumuta in the Probe Regalia. I grabbed his head, and slammed him into the ground. The shock of that unraveled him as well

Nonon's copy didn't have that big airship, but it did send powerful music shockwaves at me. I then made speakers from the Life Fibers and blasted her apart with metal music. Finally it was Uzu in his Blade Regalia. He swung at me with huge swords, but I blocked it, and in a furious break, I cut him in half. I then sheathed my sword and said, "Never get in the way of love."

I then got to the cage and saw Satsuki with a different Kamui on. It was white with gold accents, and looked like Ryuko's Junketsu. On the lock of the cage, I saw the eye of Senketsu. I said, "Senketsu...What did that bitch do to you? Satsuki! Are you okay in there?"

She stood up and had a crazy smile on her face. "Oh, I'm fine now...Now that I have received Mother's love..."

"Satsuki...Nonon, get out of here, and help Uzu. With what's going on, I think he'll need all the help."

"Right." She ran quickly to Uu, who was taing out some Covers on his way to Nui.

Satsuki bust out of the cage, transformed her Kamui and said, "Life Fiber OverRide! Kamui Tadashīdesu!"

She charged at me with a copy of Ryuko's sword, Bakuzan. I kept blocking, saying, "Please, Satsuki. I don't want to fight you!"

She said, "The plan wasn't to fight you."

"What are you-AH!"

I was then knocked out by her mother, who suddenly appeared behind me.

-Dream: Honnoji Academy, Isaac's POV-

Did anyone get the number of that train? Why am I having another dream?...Wait, this is Ryuko, Satsuki and the Elite Four fighting Ragyo. Everything is working, Ryuko has both halves of the Scissor Blades, Nui Harime has no arms...ok...And both the girls and tearing Ragyo a new one. Wait, she's regenerating?!

Now I see this giant ball of yarn. Wait...why is it getting all staticky? Now it's zooming in on something...Dear, God! What is that leech thing?

END of Dream

-Ragyo's Bedroom, Isaac's POV-

Ugh, where am I? Why am I handcuffed to a bed?! Where's my sword?! And where's Hidden Love, Hidden Life?!

I then hear a voice come from the right say, "Ah, you're finally awake. I'm so happy. The name is Ragyo Kiryuin, Ryuko and Satsuki's mother. I do apologize for handcuffing you to the bed, but I don't want an interesting one such as yourself to escape."

I turned my head to the right, and noticed she was naked. "What is going on? What happened to everyone else?!"

"Oh, don't worry about them. The Covers already took them, and all the people you thought you rescued."

"So what happened was..."

"Yes, a trap. But let's not think about that right now..."

She climbed on top of me and started kissing my neck.

- **LEMON START-**

I gasped out of pleasure, and said, "Please...Don't."

She kept kissing me and said, "There's nothing you can do to run away from this...You can come in now.."

I then saw Satsuki and Ryuko next to the bed, naked. "What? Satsuki...Ryuko-"

Satsuki then came up to me and kissed me on the lips. She then climbed on the bed, on my right side, and kept kissing me, while Ryuko climbed onto the left side, and started rubbing her hands up and down my chest.

Ragyo then got on top of my member and we both screamed from pleasure. She then looked at me with a lustful face, and started moving up and down.

Ryuko went up to her mother and started kissing her and fondled her breasts. Satsuki kept kissing me, but she got on top of me.

They kept going for a few minutes, and I felt my climax coming. I said, "Ragyo...I'm coming..."

"Release it inside me."

I then came inside her, and Ragyo said, "Yes, I can feel it inside me. Well done.

They all got off me and laid next to me.

- **LEMON END-**

I said, "That was amazing, Ragyo."

"If you stay with me, then it will never end."

"I'm sorry, but there is no way in hell I can accept that! HHRRAH!"

I then got out of the handcuffs, but I was stopped by some Life Fibers.

She said, "It seems the Primordial Life Fiber is interested in you as well. Oh, and there is something known as a 'Time Leech' attached, and it gave the Life Fiber amazing power."

"Well, it's not the only thing here with amazing power!"

I then focused and the Life Fibers weaved around me, and formed a new Hidden Love, Hidden Life and sword.

She looked at me and said, "How?!"

"My name is Isaac Fennis! I come from an alternate timeline where your daughter Ryuko ultimately kicks your ass! But since that isn't happening, I'm happy to fill the part!"

She replied, "Well, you can't expect me to fight in the nude...NUI!"

"Coming right up, Lady Ragyo!"

Nui then came in with a hooded robe, and Ragyo put it on. "Life Fiber Override! Kamui Shinra-Koketsu!"

She dove down and I felt this massive rumbling. From the bedroom, this giant ball of threads came out! I grabbed Ryuko and Satsuki and took them to the Naked Sun. Aikuro was somehow alive and said, "What happened?!"

"Ragyo had me trapped, and is now bringing out the Primordial Life Fiber! Save everyone you can, and get the hell out of here!"

"Right." He got into his DTR and jumped to Honnoji Academy and started destroying Covers.

"That gets one thing done."

Satsuki and Ryuko were now sleeping naked next to each other. "Ryuko, Satsuki. I love you, and I'm sorry your mother was fucking nuts. Now I'm gonna take care of this bitch."

I kissed Satsuki, and put a blanket over them and flew off.

-Skies above Honno City, Isaac's POV-

Now I settle this once and for all! I fly up to Ragyo and her Primordial Life Fiber. "Ragyo! Now we settle this! Mistress of the Life Fiber vs. The Rebel of the Life Fibers!"

"Right you are."

She sent some Fibers from the PLF towards me, but I sliced them to bits, and flew towards her. She made a barrier, but I charged through it and cut her in half. But she then came back together. "HAHAHAHAHA! Don't you see? Every attempt is useless. I am a human/Life Fiber hybrid, they keep me alive no matter the severity, I always come back!"

"Then I guess I'll try something crazy and reckless! See ya later!"

I turned, and rushed into the Primordial Life Fiber. She rushed towards me.

I kept slashing through the Life Fibers, but Ragyo was constantly on my ass. She caught me and slammed me into the core of the Life Fiber. I then saw the Time Leech. I tried to reach for it, but Ragyo stabbed me in the arm. "There's no way in hell you're going to ruin my plan. Now watch this!"

She took the Leech, put in on herself, and became more powerful than ever. I then said, "I guess you don'tneed this then! HHHAAA!"

I fought through the pain, took the sword out of my arm, and destroyed the Core of the Primordial Life Fiber.

"NO! You insane bastard! Do you realize what you just did?!"

"No, nor do I care, you crazy bitch!" I then rushed to her and cut the Time Leech in half.

She yelled, " And now, you're setting time the way it was meant to be! My daughters will now kill me, ad it's your fault!"

The world around me started to get static-y like a TV station. "Wait, what's going on?"

I heard a voice say, "I don't know who you are, but you did an excellent job."

The world around me started to change, and I was then in a tunnel, seeing all the events of the original timeline. I saw Ryuko go to her father's home, get the Red Scissor Blade, enter Honnoji Academy, get Senketsu, defeat all Club Presidents, win the Student Counsel fight, get enraged by Nui, have Senketsu sliced into shreds by Nui, get it all back rom the Student Counsel, meet their mother, get kidnapped by Ragyo, ultimately destroy the Primordial Life Fiber, and watch her mother crush her own heart.

"At least, all is right. Good bye Satsuki Matoi. It's been fun."

-Unknown area, Isaac's POV-

Where the hell am I? I'm looking around, and I see a field of grass, and some weird looking trees, and a floating ring.

A tall man with short black hair and armor looked at me and said, "So you are the one who fixed that universe? I don't know who you are, but I thank you. Welcome to the Chronal Nexus. I am Clark, leader of the Wanderers."

"The hell are the Wanderers?"

"We are protectors of all universes. We are pretty much 'immune' to time. If time changes, we go with that flow, and try to fix what changed it. From what we can tell, they are just parasites that feed off huge power sources and distort time greatly enough to change it all. We thought this 'Kill la Kill' universe would be safe, but you had proved us wrong, and for that I thank you for changing it back."

"Can I return to my own time?"

"I'm sorry, but no can do. But you're welcome to join the Wanderers."

"I guess I have no choice. The name is Isaac Fennis."

"Great. Let me show you around and we'll get you settled."

-Chronal Nexus, 1 week later, Isaac's POV-

Finally, after all the shit I've been through, I get to relax. I was just a high school student who happened to be dating the hero of an entire universe. From what I've been told by Clark, there are multiple universes, and the Wanderers watch over them. The universes' events are recorded in the fashion of Japanese manga and anime, and if there is any change, then they fix it.

I'll tell you this: I miss Satsuki, but I'm glad she and Ryuko are safe. Oh well, I gotta move on.

-END-

 **Yep, there you have it! Think of the Wanderers like the Time Patrol on Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Well, I am going to write a High School DxD fanfiction soon, so look forward to that. Thank you for reading, and as I said before please write a review.**


End file.
